a prince for lavender
by Lightning Mc'queen
Summary: naruto adalah seorangbpangeran di jaman modern yang seolah olah di ciptakan untuk hinata. sumarry inside.\rate T


**Hai Minna..**

**Ini Fict Pertamaku,Saya Newbie Disini..**

**Jadi Saya Mohon Bantuan Dan Bimbingan Dari Para Readers Dan Author –Senpai Sekalian..**

**Ok..!Langsung Saja Ya... :-)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Hinata : Whoooii..Naruto-Kun Milik Gua Tauk..

Author : Milik Gua Kalee...

#**Plak.**Di Gampar Hinata Sama Masashi

**Pair : Naruhina**

**Warning : Ooc, AU,GAK NYAMBUNG,Pasaran, DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI.**

**=================A Prince For Lavender ================**

Naruto Adalah Pemuda Dengan Sejuta Pesona,Ia Kesana Kemari Menunggangi Sepeda Motor Sport Ninja , Ia Anak Semata Wayang Dari Pasangan Minato Dan Kushina. Naruto Adalah Pewaris Tunggal Namikaze Corp. Perusahaan Milik Ayahnya.

Wajahnya Tidak Lembut,Tapi Keras Dan Jantan. Tubuhnya Tinggi Pirang Jabrik Dan Disertai Tiga Goresan Di Pipinya,Membuatnya Terlihat Lebih Berwarna Biru Saffir Yang Secerah Lautan,Menambah Kesan Lembut Pada Dirinya.

Ia Jago Renang, Bahkan Hampir Saja Masuk Tim Berkat Do'a Orang Tuanya, Ia Gagal._Ortunya_ Girang _Banget. _Bagi Orang Tua, Apa Sih Artinya Juara Atau Piala, Kalau Sekolahnya Kelak Berantakan?Maka Terpaksa Deh Ia Tidak Bisa Masuk Tim Renang Nasional.

Namanya Juga Keren. Namikaze Naruto. Anak Kelas Tiga Konoha Senior Highschool.

Mungkin Ada Yang Meragukan .Masak Sih, Cowok Macam Begitu Di Bilang Pangeran?Yang Bener Saja.!Mana Istimewanya?

Cowok Macam Begitu Juga Banyak Dipasar.

Ya, Ya ,Ya Di Situ Tadi Memang Naruto Belum Kelihatan Istimewa, Karena Sikap Hidupnya Belum Terungkap.

Sikap Hidup Naruto Memang Rada Lain. Sikap Itu Muncul Dari Rasa Benci. Ia Benci Banget Sama Pandangan Umum Sama Orang Kaya, Lebih Lebih Kalau Nonton Film Nasional."Pokoknya Saya Protes!"Katanya, "Masak Keluarga Orang Kaya Selalu Di Gambarkan Anaknya Satu, Kesepian, Kedua Orang Tuanya Sibuk,Lantas Anaknya Frustasi Dan Bener Tuh,Masak Anak Orang Kaya Selalu Di Anggap Serba Tidak Bertanggung Begitu Sih."

Naruto Betul-Betul Ia Hendak Melawan Arus. Ia Hendak Membuktikan Kepada Masyarakat Bahwa Banyak Anak Dari Keluarga Kaya Hidup Bahagia,Harmonis, Kedua Orang Tuanya Saling Menyayangi,Dan Anaknya Terurus Dengan Tidak Mengherankan, Kalau Ia Rajin Belajar,Bahkan Sejak Kelas Satu ,Ia Kejar-Kejaran Rangking 1 Dengan Sasuke,Sahabat Sekaligus Rival Abadinya.

Ia Juga Punya Rasa Simpati Pada Orang Naruto Melawan Tiga Orang,Sampai Ia Luka Parah,Hanya Karena Ingin Membela Tukang Becak Yang Diperas

Naruto Tidak Sadar,Justru Sikapnya Yang Hendak Melawan Pandangan Umum Itu ,Telah Memancarkan Kepribadian Yang Menawan Hati Para Sendiri Heran Dan Sering Memandang Wajahnya Sendiri Di Cermin"Aku Ini Bukan Model Cover-Boy, Bukan Penyanyi, Atau Bintang Film,Kok Gadis Gadis Pada Suka Sama Aku Ya?Padahal Aku Tidak Pernah Mentraktir Mereka Atau Pamer Kekayaan."

Tapi Memang,Karena Ia Ingin Menunjukan Bahwa Anak Orang Kaya Itu Tidak Sembarangan Mempermainkan Cewek,Maka Di Sekolah Naruto Bersikap Hangat, Lembut, Akrab, Dan Suka Saja Ia Menjadi Populer Dan Di Sabtu Para Cewek Berebut Booking Minta Di Antar Naruto Ke Disko, Nonton Atau Sekedar Jalan-Jalan, Pokokya Malam Minggu Bersama Naruto Adalah Suatu Naruto Pun Tidak Repot-Repot, Ia Menolak Semua Ajakan Para Tidak Mau Apabila Ia Mengajak Salah Satu Dari Penggemarnya,Yang Lainnya Akan Tersinggung.

Salah Satu Dari Teman Sekelasnya Ada Yang Sangat Suka Sekali Sama Berusaha Keras Untuk Mendapatkan Naruto, Namanya Ino. Tapi Sikap Naruto Biasa Biasa Saja, Ia Tidak Mengistimewakannya.

"Hei, Naruto, Ntar Sore Kosong Nggak?" Seru Ino.

"Eh, Emangnya Aku Ini Taksi Apa.!"

"Ya Nggak Gitu Maksud Ku."

"Hehe,.Cuma Bercanda Kok, Jangan Marah Gitu Dong.

Lagian Ntar Sore Aku Ada Acara Sama Si Teme Itu." Sambil Ngelirik Ke Orangnya.

"Yah. Gak Jadi Deh"

Tentu Saja Ino Cemberut. Naruto Cuek Saja, Dia Tak Memperdulikannya. Namun Dalam Hatinya Paling Dalam Ino Masih Berharap Akan Berhasil Mendapatkan Naruto, Karena Selama Ini Naruto Masih Belum Menunjukan Tanda-Tanda Suka Pada Cewek Lain.

Apa? Naruto Ini Tidak Normal? Oh, Ini Laki-Laki Tulen. Keraguan Seperti Itu Bisa Di Maklumi, Karena Memang Ia Belum Menentukan Pilihannya, Maka Temannya Pada Binggung. _Selera_ Naruto Kayak Apa Sih?

Ternyata Ada Cewek Yang Membuatnya Ia Tidak Menaruh Hati. Biasa Biasa Saja. Kejadiannya Sederhana

_**Flashback On**_

Saat Berjalan Di Koridor Sekolahnya, Ia Bertabrakan Dengan Cewek Itu Di Depan Kantor Kepsek. Degup Jantung Naruto Tidak Dingin Saja. Hanya Ada Satu Hal Yang Menarik Perhatiannya. Sorot Mata Amethyst Yang Memancarkan Kelembutan Dan Kehangatan Bertemu Dengan Biru Saffir Miliknya.

"Eh. Gomen, Aku Menabrak Mu. Kamu Tidak Apa Apa Kan?"Ucap Naruto Setelah Usai Mencomot Buku Gadis Itu Yang Berjatuhan,Dan Memberikannya.

"A-Aku T_ Ti-Tidak Apa Apa Kok, A..Arigatou"Gadis Itu Menunduk Malu. Menyembunyikan Rona Merah Di Pipinya

"Ya. Sama Sama." Mereka Pun Berpisah Menuju Kelas Masing Masing Untuk Mengikuti Jam Pertama.

_**Flashback Off**_

__Saat Di Kelas. Bayangan Gadis Itu Terus Menghantui Pikiran Naruto. 'Cantik Juga Dia Tadi Ya. Orangnya Tampak Sederhana. Rambut Indigo Nya Panjang Menjuntai Sampai Pinggangnya. Poninya Menutupi Dahinya, Dan Terlihat Lebih Manis. Siapa Sih Dia Itu.' Batin Naruto

Naruto Bukanlah Laki-Laki Jenis Pemalu Yang Berusaha Mencari Keterangan Tentang Cewek Lewat Mulut Cewek Lain. Ia Ingin Langsung Menanyainya. Maka Sepulang Dari Sekolah Ia Pun Langsung Mencegatnya, " Hei, Kamu.!"

"Aku?" Tanya Gadis Itu Sambil Menunjuk Dirinya

"Ya." Jawab Naruto Sambil Berjalan Menghampirinya

"I..Iya Ada Apa?" Jawab Gadis Itu Terbata Bata.

"Enggak Apa Apa Kok. Ngomong-Ngomong, Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kamu Siapa.?"

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata."Jawab Hinata. Sebenarnya, Tanpa Di Kasih Tau Pun Hinata Sudah Tau,Karna Diam Diam Dia Menyukai Naruto Sejak Pertama Dia Masuk Konoha Senior Highschool.

"Pulang Kemana Sih.?"Tanya Naruto Sambil Mencegah Langkahnya

"Ke Situ!"

"Pulang Bareng Yuk, Pakai Motorku, Lagian Kan Rumah Kita Searah"

"Arigatou, Aku Lebih Suka Naik Bis Kok!" Hinata Menghilang Di Kerumunan Orang, Seperti Tergesa Gesa Di Kejar Waktu. Naruto Hanya Terbengong Di Tempat.

Gambaran Hinata Membuntutinya Sampai Kerumah. Bahkan Sedikit Menguasai Hatinya. Di Atas Motor, Di Meja Makan, Di Kamarnya, Bayangan Wajah Hinata Tidak Bisa Hilang Dari Pikirannya. Maka, Terhadap Cewek Lain Naruto Mulai Lebih Tertutup.

Keesokan Harinya Setelah Sampai Di Kelas, Ino Datang Menghampirinya

"Naruto, Kamu Sekarang Jadi Sombong Deh.!" Gerutu Ino

"Kamu Pengen Ya Kalau Aku Tidak Lulus. Masuk Universitas Itu Sekarang Ini Seperti Masuk Lubang Jarum. Sulit. Maka Aku Harus belajar Dong. Tega Banget Sih Kamu, Melihat Aku Gagal."

"Kalah Deh Debat Sama Kamu! Pasti Sudah Ada Cewek Spesial Tuh...!

"Emangnya Cewek Itu Jenis Martabak, Pakai Spesial-Spesial Segala!"

"Emangnya Yang Spesial-Spesial Itu Mesti Martabak...Huuuu!"

Ino Cemberut, Naruto Hanya Nyengir,Bahkan Saat Itu Pula Ia Mulai Membanding-Bandingkan Hinata Dengan Teman—Temannya. 'Ah. Hinata Itu Lain. Enggak Cerewet. Enggak Suka Maen Perintah. Nggak Menguasai. Pokokonya Laiiin.!' Batin Naruto

Semakin Membandingkan, Ia Semakin Gemas Sekolah Nanti, Ia Ingin Menemuinya

"Hei Teme..." Gerutu Naruto. Bosen Sama Temannya Yang Satu Itu

"Hn..."

"Kau Itu Kenapa Sih. Dari Tadi Diam Teruss.."

"Hn"

"Temeee...!".Bentak Naruto

"Dobe.,Apa Apaan Kau Ini Sih..Dasar Baka..!

"Bicara _Kek.!_ Kayak Mayat Hidup Aja..!"

"Daripada Kau..! Senyum- Senyum Kayak Orang Gila..."Jawab Sasuke. Sebel Sama Tingkah Naruto Yang Belakangan Ini Sudah Tidak Waras.

"Hehee..."Naruto Hanya Nyengir

**A Prince For Hinata**

"Eh, Hinata...Tunggu"Serunya

"N...Na-Naruto-Kun...I-Iya Ada Apa..?"Hinata Kaget. Tiba Tiba Saja Naruto Muncul Dari Belakang.

"A-Ano...Emm. Yuk. Aku Anter Pulang"

"Aku Suka Naek Bis Kok!"

"Aku Juga Mau Naek Bis Kok"

Hinata Heran. "Lalu, Mobilmu..?"

"Tinggal Aja Di Sekolah."

Tiba Tiba Hinata Terdiam. Ada Sedikit Kecemasan Menggantung Di Wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Nggak Mau?"

"Jangan Deh." Hinata Mulai Cemas.

"Orang Tuamu Galak Ya? Jangan Khawatir"

"Bu..Bukan Itu Kok!"

"Lho..Kenapa?"

"Nggak Apa Apa Kok!"

"O..,Kamu Sudah Punya Pacar?

Hinata Hanya Terdiam

"Takut Kalau Pacarmu Marah Dan Ngambek. Iya Deh, Aku Nggak Mau Mengganggu!"

Hinata Agak Bingung. Alasan Sudah Punya Pacar Sungguh Tepat Untuk Mencegah Naruto Datang Ke Rumah, Tapi Ia Takut Kalau Naruto Menjauhinya,Ia Tak Mau Kalau Itu Harus Jujur Kalau Dirinya Belum Punya Pacar."Belum Kok, Itu Masih Jauh."

"Kamu Kok Gitu Sih, Kalau Aku Ngikut. Oke Deh, Aku Tidak Mau Membuat Dirimu Gelisah!"

"Arigatou..Naruto-Kun."Jawab Hinata Sambil Berlalu Menuju Halte Bis.

'Ada Apa Sih. Dia Kok Misterius Banget. Bikin Penasaran Aja' Ucap Naruto Dalam Hati.'Jangan Anggap Enteng Ya. Gampang Tuh Cari Alamat Kamu, Lihat Aja Nanti.!'

Naruto Pantang Tanya Sama Temen Temen Hinata, Ia Juga Tidak Sudi Mencari Data Di Tata Usaha. Karena Memang Mencari Alamat Cewek Gampang Kok.

_**Skip Time**_

Keesokan Harinya Ia Tidak Bawa Pulang Sekolah Ia Juga Tidak Berusaha Mencegat Hinata. Hanya Ketika Hinata Hendak Naik Bis, Tiba Tiba Naruto Menerobos Kerumunan.

"Asyik Ya...Naik Bis!" Bisik Naruto Di Belakang Hinata. Hinata Tampak Pucat Dan Lemas. Naruto Merasa Ada Getaran Ia Sudah Biasa Dengan Gadis Yang Bergelayut Manja Di Lengannya, Bercanda, Bersentuhan. Tidak Ada Perasaan Aneh. Tapi Kali Ini Kok Ada Getaran Aneh, Karena Tubuhnya Begitu Dekat Dengan Hinata. Ia Tidak Sengaja Mendekat. Hanya Ulah Penumpang Yang Baru Masuk Bis Saja Yang Menyebabakan Tubuhnya Terdesak Hingga Seperti Mendekap Dari Belakang

Hinata Semakin Salah Tingkah. Selama Dalam Hidupnya, Ia Belum Pernah Pergi Bersama Laki-Laki. Kok Ini Malah Di Bekap Oleh Orang Yang Paling Beken Sekaligus Pemuda Yang Paling Di Cintainya Di Sekolah. Maka Sungguh Wajar, Kalau Kepalanya Terasa Pyar-Pyaran Ingin Pingsan. Ia Terus Menahannya Agar Hal Itu Tidak Terjadi.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, Aku Baru Tahu Kalu Naik Bis Itu Ternyata Romantis Ya?"Bisik Naruto.

Bisiskan Yang Begitu Dekat Di Telinga Menyebabakan Hinata Tersipu, Wajahnya Merona Dan Menunduk.

"Tapi Nggak Juga Ya! Romantis Itu Tergantung Pergi Sma Siapa , Begitu. Kalau Sama Bu Guru, Di Dalam Bis, Apa Ya Romantis. Kan Enggak ? Apalagi Sama Nenek Nenek , Ya Nggak ?"Naruto Nerocos Seenaknya

Hinata Agak Malu . Suara Naruto Cukup Keras, Masak Berhimpitan Di Dalam Bis Kok Malah Seminar Tentang Romantisme. Malu Ih!

Meskipun Salah Tingkah, Hinata Jujur Juga, Ia Mengagumi Cowok Itu. Bukan Karena Ketenarannya Di Sekolah, Melainkan Karena Ketulusannya .Sorot Matanya Bening. Senyumnya Lepas. Tidak Ada Beban Apa Apa. Sebenarnya Ia Bersyukur Ia Dipilih Naruto, Tapi Rasanya Sungguh Tidak Enak.

"Hinata-Chan, Kamu Kenapa? Kamu Sakit Ya ?

"Aku Nggak Apa Apa Kok." Hinata Mencoba Melengok Kearah Luar. "Kamu Mau Kemana Sih ?"

"Aku Mau Menculik Kamu!" Kata Robin Sambil Menyeringai.

"Hah?"

Hinata Mendelik. Ah, Ia Pasti Hanya Bercanda Saja. Memang Naruto Ini Lucu. Menyenangkan.

Biji Mata Hinata Membelalak,Setengah Terperangah Dan Berbinar.

'Hm, Matanya Indah!' Desis Naruto Dalam Hati.

"Kalau Kamu Takut,Mumpung Banyak Orang, Silahkan Kamu Berteriak. Penculik, Penculik, Begitu. Biar Aku Di Gebuki, Oke?"

"Ah,Kamu Lucu!"

Karena Geli, Hinata Spontan Menyodokan Sikunya Ke Perut Naruto

"Uhh!" Naruto Kesakitan, "Hinata!, Ini Bukan Bantal Tauk. Enak Saja Main Sodok!"

Hinata Semakin Kesengsem. Tapi Ia Malu Untuk Mengumbar Rasa Bahagia, Ia Takut Kalau Naruto Semakin Menjadi Jadi. Nggak Enak Berhimpitan Di Dalam Bis, Dilihat Penumpang Banyak, Kok Malah Bercanda.

Akhirnya Bis Berhenti. Hinata Mendesak Mpenumpang Hendak Turun Lewat Ppintu Depan

"Bener Nih Kamu Mau Ikut?" Tanya Hinata Cemas.

"Bener"

Hinata Melangkah Gontai Menuju Supermarket. Naruto Terbelalak "Lho, Kamu Tinggal Di Supermarket Itu

Hinata Tersenyum Manis. Kali Ini Naruto Kebingungan. Hinata Yang Tak Ingin Menceritakan Dirinya Tampak Semakin Menggemaskan Saja. Maka Dengan Setia, Naruto Membuntuti Masuk Ke Dalam. Ia Semakin Heran Hinata Menarik Kereta Dorong.

"Kamu Mau Belanja?" Tanya Naruto Heran.

"Iya!"

"Astaga! Sorry Kalau Begitu. Pantes Kamu Suka Merahasiakan Dirimu. Jadi Kamu Sudah Berumah Tangga?"

Hinata Tersenyum Hangat.

"Ngaku Aja Aku Bocorin Di Sekolah. Kamu Takut Di Keluarkan, Iya Kan?"

Hinata Hanya Menggelengkan Indigo Panjangnya Melambai Lambai.

"Jadi Belum Berumah Tangga?"

Hinata Tidak Menyahut, Ia Mendorong Kereta Itu Menuju Tempat Sayuran . Naruto Sigap, Ia Segera Mengambil Alih. Kereta Dorong Itu Di Dorongnya Mengikuti Langkah Hinata,

" Hmm, Hinata, Lucu Ya, Kita Ini Pakai Baju Seragam, Kok Berdua Ke Dua. Dikira Kakak Beradik, Atau Pengantin Remaja? Kamu Pilih Yang Mana ?"

Hinata Terkikik. "Dua-Duanya Tidak Benar,Jadi Tidak Ada Pilihan Apa Apa!"

Naruto Betul Betul Semakin Bungung, Karena Hinata Tampak Tidak Canggung. Gadis Yang Mempunyai Kecantikan Alami Itu, Seperti Sudah Biasa Berbelanja. Tangannya Gesit Mencomoti Barang Barang Yang Di Butuhkan.

"O, O, O, Saya Tau Sekarang, Kamu Tinggal Di Apartemen Ya? Atau Mau Ulang Tahun?

Hinata Hanya Mengerling Manis. "Nah Sekarang Pasti Tepat, Kamu Punya Restoran Ya ? Boleh Tuh, Dan Si Pengantar Boleh Makan Gratis."

Celakanya Setiap Pertanyaan Naruto Yang Penuh Nafsu Ingin Tahu Itu, Dibalas Dengan Sekuntum Senyum Yang Mempesona. Pokoknya Saya Harus Tahu! Kemana Saja Saya Akan Ikuti! Tentu Saja Selama Ia Tidak Menolak.

"Eh Hinata, Ternyata Kamu Beruntung Ya, Kalau Saya Ngikut. Kan Ada Kuli Yang Bawain Barang Barangnya"

"Eh Gomen, Bukan Mauku Lho. Sini Aku Saja Yang Bawa!"

"Nggak Kok, Aku Cuma Bercanda, Ayo Jalan!"

Sekarang Hinata Tampak Sendu. Rasanya Ia Akan Berpisah Dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya Ia Asangat Senang Pergi Bersama Bersama, Tapi Sungguh Tak Mungkin Kalau Naruto Mengantar Sampai Rumah. Hinata Kebingungan

Ketika Keluar Dari Supermarket, Ia mEnatap Naruto Dengan Tatapan Memelas.

"Naruto-Kun, Sebenarnya Saya Senang Kamu Menemaniku Sampai Rumah, Tapi Apa Kamu Senang Kalau Aku Kehilangan Kesempatan Untuk Sekolah!"

"Lho , Kenapa? Kan Tidak Ada Hubungannya,Wah,Kacau. Logika Mu Ngawur.

"Bagaiman Ya!"

"Uadah, Enggak Usah Bingung , Tancap!" Agak Lama Hinata Berpikir, Tapi Akhirnya Ia Menyerah. Ia Berjalan Diikuti Naruto Yang Mengikutinya Di Sampingnya Sambil Membawa Belanjaan.

Hm, Rasanya Aku Tidak Salah Pilih. Dia Ini Cantik, Garis Garis Wajahnya Unik. Tapi Anehnya, Kok Dia Memilih Hidup Sederhana. Tidak Suka Pamer Atau Menonjolkan Diri.

Sesampainya Di Rumah Hinata, Naruto Berdecak Kagum, Padahal Hinata Mempunyai Kehidupan Yang Mewah Tapi Gaya Hidupnya Begitu Ingin Sekali Segera Masuk Dan Menemui Orang Tua Hinata. Tetapi Langkahnya Terhenti, Tiba Tiba Saja Hinata Menahan Tangannya

"Na..Naruto-Kun, Maafkan Aku Ya!" Bisik Hinata Lirih, "Kali Ini Jangan Ikut Masuk Ya!, Soalnya Nanti Aku Akan Sedih. Ini Bukannya Aku Sombong. Tapi, Aku Belum Bisa Menerimamu Di Rumah Ini. Jangan Marah Ya. Besok Aku Akan Menjelaskan Semuanya. Oke!"

Kelopak Mata Hinata Berkaca Kaca. Robin Malah Bingung Dengan Jalan Pikiran Hinata Sendiri.

"Sampai Depan Pintu Juga Tidak Boleh?" Kata Naruto Masih Mencoba Menawar

"Jangan,...Gomen Naruto-Kun."

Suara Sendu Yang Memelas Itu Menyebabkan Hati Naruto Runtuh. Akhirnya Kantong Plastik Penuh Belanjaan Itu Di Serahkan Pada Hinata. Naruto Pamitan Dengan Melempar Senyum. Hinata Menatapnya Penuh Haru Dan Kasihan, "Arigatou Naruto-Kun, Atas Pengertianmu.!"

To Be Continued...

_Ooo_

**Akhirnya Selesai Jugaaa..#Teriak Pake Toa#**

**Saya Tidak Tahu, Fict Ini Masih Akan Berlanjut Atau Tidak, Saya Butuh Masukan Dari Para Readers Dan Author-Senpai Sekalian Untuk Melanjutkan Fict Ini..**

**Akhir Kata..**

**REVIEW PLEASE...!**

Lightning Mc'queen

Kendal, 10 Sept 2013


End file.
